Surrender
by SexsiPrincess
Summary: Harry and Hermione, just after Hogwarts. In a scary castle in Ireland. Lot's of almost fluff, but they refuse until the later. Rated R and some NC-17 nearing end. *CHPT 2 IS UP!!*
1. Dare To Come?

****

Surrender

~Chapter 1 - Dare To Come?~

Harry Potter, the infamous 'boy who lived' was very down, indeed. He was17, and had nowhere to go. One of his best friends, Ron, was going to America for the summer holidays. Harry usually went there for his holidays. Now he had nowhere. Harry got up to look in the mirror. He, Hermione, and Ron had just finished their seventh year at Hogwarts School. He stared hard at his reflection. He didn't see the scrawny boy he used to see, no. He saw a rather attractive man of round 17. His disheveled jet black hair as messy as ever and his vibrant green eyes just as bright and alarming as ever. His arms and abdomen were no longer flat and without muscle. He had a rather prominent six-pack on his stomach, and muscles on his arms. He looked over all this and smiled, thinking of his best friends and how they might've changed. Especially Hermione. 'Nahw,' he pushed the thoughts of her from his mind as Hedwig, his snowy owl descended into his room at Number 4 Privet Drive. "Hey Hedwig! Got a letter for me?" Harry called to her as she cooed softly. She fluttered down beside Harry and held out her leg in which a letter was tied onto. It read…

Dear Harry, 

Hello. This is Hermione. How is your summer going? Mine is going very well, and, hopefully, will get better with your response. I got an owl from Ron explaining that he is to stay in America and I know you usually spent your summers with him. My parents and I are going to Charleville Castle in Ireland and were wondering if you would like to come with us. It is supposed to be very haunted and I really hope you can come. Respond as soon as you can. We need your response soon. If you come, we will pick you up at 10am. Tomorrow. 

Dare To Come?

Love, from, Hermione.

"Ok," Harry muttered aloud. "A scary castle. Very cool. Sure…Parchment…Quill…Hedwig…G'bye" Harry did this all in a hurry. He knew that Hedwig needed a little flying time, as Harry didn't know where Hermione lived or how long it would take Hedwig to fly there. "Off you go, Hedwig." And off Hedwig DID go. Off to Hermione's. Off to a dare Harry had accepted. Boy, he sure didn't know what he was getting himself into.


	2. That's Anicent History, Isn't It?

****

~Chapter 2 - That's Ancient History…Isn't It?~

Hermione and her parents, Rob and Noel Granger, sat at their dinning room table, discussing Charleville Castle. "Honey, I got this off the Internet, and since you and Harry will be wondering around alone, god forbid, you need to know some facts. Tomorrow, you can tell Harry on the way there. Ok?" "Sure, mom." "Ok. Here we go. Charleville is Irelands finest gothic revival castle. It is considered to be a masterpiece of Francis Johnstons, who designed the GPO in Dublin. The castle was built between 1798 and 1810. The massive dining room was designed by Sir William Morris. The Charleville Castle has been searched over for years by parapsychologists and forensic investigators with ultra-sensitive and mega-expensive equipment in search for poltergeists. As the story goes, the castle was built in the 1700s over top of an ancient druid burial ground where people were once buried alive in an attempt to stop the spread of the black plague centuries before. Tales of the man who build it had practiced devil worship and others about men going mad and locking children in the basement are also attached to the gothic tower. As recently as the turn of the century, a young girl fell to her death from a staircase banister. The long gallery is perhaps the most splendid example of gothic interior in the country. The ceiling is a plaster fan vault, seven bays long with a row of gigantic pedantries sailing down the middle. This magnificent building was almost lost through vandalism while it stood vacant during the major part of this century. The main rooms with their spectacular ceilings have for the most part survived the onslaught. The castle is completely marvelous, by day. By night, the castle, while the features may be the same, is a totally different story. There are rumors, no, actual tales of paranormal activity (ghosts, things moving, things missing, etc.), sounds, and curses. It is said that the architect, and pervious owners, (architect - Francis Johnstons, pervious owners - Caren Fitzgerald, Melania Fitzgerald, Lilian Fitzgerald, Markus Fitzgerald. Sara Comonot, Larial Comonot, Dewia Comonot, Julia Comonot. Penelope Scarsdale, Romeo Scarsdale, Brooke Scarsdale, Britney Scarsdale, Roberto Scarsdale. Loreli McIntyre, James McIntyre, Elizabeth McIntyre.) haunt the castle. The 'parents' are Caren and Melania Fitzgerald (age when died - 61, and 46), Larial and Sara Comonot (age when died - 57 and 46), Romeo and Penelope Scarsdale (age when died - 62 and 49) and James and Loreli McIntyre, (age when died - 65 and 54). The children were Lilian Fitzgerald, a.o.d. 12, Markus Fitzgerald, a.o.d. 3. Dewia Comonot, a.o.d. 7, Julia Comonot, a.o.d. 15. Brooke Scarsdale, a.o.d. 11, Britney Scarsdale, a.o.d. 4 mths, Roberto Scarsdale, a.o.d. 8. Elizabeth McIntyre, a.o.d. 5. As you can see, many of the children died very young. They say the cause for most of the deaths was fear and, for the last owners, other owners coming back for revenge. Legend has it that the first owners, the Fitzgerald's, were killed bloodily in the dungeon. It says that you can still hear the screams of them and the other owners dying on their death dates. The Comonot's were said to die on the third floor, beneath the annex. It is said that they were killed by and evil relative of the Fitzgerald's. This relative killed the Comonot's with an axe in the master bed room, to avenge the Fitzgerald's deaths. The Scarsdale's were killed in the annex and their children in the annex playroom. Legend has it that the children were killed by murderous toys, placed there purposely, by an unknown person. The parents were killed in the annex main room, or living room, by their children's spirits, moments after the children died. People who have stayed at Charleville say that you can hear the children running around up in the annex playroom. Sometimes, they say they can hear the parents getting murdered by the children. The McIntyre's were said to be killed on the main floor, each in different places. The child, Elizabeth is said to die in the living room, on the piano stool. Some say they can hear melodic music coming from it sometimes with no form of life near by, but the keys moving. She was said to be killed by the Fitzgerald's, whose daughter, Lilian, used to play the same piano. The mother and wife, Loreli McIntyre, was said to be killed in the kitchen, by the Scarsdale's. Penelope was said to be a wonderful cook, and spent most of her time in the kitchen. Finally, he her husband, and Elizabeth's father was murdered in one of the study's by the Comonot's. Larial was said to be wonderful with paperwork, so he spent his life in that same study. Whoa." Noel Granger finished. Hermione's eyes were huge. She was staring at her mother. "Is that all true?" "Yeah…" "Whoa! Mom, I'm kind of scared. I mean, we aren't allowed to use our wands until September," voiced Hermione. "Well, it's about time to go get Harry…Let's leave, shall we?" "Yeah," murmured Hermione, who was still dumbstruck at the horrific news. 'That's weird,' she thought, 'And we aren't allowed to use our wands yet…Oh god, this will be super scary. At least Harry will be-…NO! I can't think of him like that. I don't. Of course not, I mean-" and Hermione trailed off, walking to the backdoor of her house, like a zombie. 


End file.
